


My Beautiful Entertainer

by ElementalRose21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Lexa (The 100), F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRose21/pseuds/ElementalRose21
Summary: Freedom.Is such an imaginary word that ring upon Clarke’s ears. There was no such thing as to be free. Freedom is just for the rich, the privileged, and the ones who had the money to afford it. For the one who sits far higher of each pedestal, seated in a mighty chair, head decorated with a crown. And for the likes of her, it is only a fleeting dream, an unattainable distance.But when those sea-foam green connects with her fading blues, it had lit to that dying ember inside her heart. It opened the shackled gates of her mind, give her hope that indeed there was a way. A way to reach the unobtainable yearns of her heart.Or is it? Just a trick of the light, that made her imagine of her victorious escape only to be bared of the same teeth that will bleed her to a tragic demise.





	My Beautiful Entertainer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my very first venture to a Clexa fic. And before reading, i would like to warn you. This fic might not be your type of regular coffee, the world in this fic revolves around a shitty heirarchy world. So please if it disturbs you in any way, then it is high time to turn back. But if the curiosity knocks the door and you are more willing to down the poison, then will, without further undo.
> 
> Welcome.

Her index rims the short glass containing the liquor colored in its amber nature that brings forth calmness in her mind, the other hand cradles her chin, elbow planted over the oakwood. Her forest green orbs directed to the never-ending rise of the color graphs in her laptop. Forgotten beauty behind her as the world continues to flicker without her attention. The moon shines over reflecting the thickened glass but none of that gets to be appreciated.

 

It was her life. It has always been and always will.

 

She’s young, everybody says that. But never be fooled by the numbers she spent walking the very earth she stood. The pedestals she had reach is a lifetime better than the others. It was expected of her, to be gallant, to be extraordinary, to be strong. Every second of every minute she breathes meant a thousand chances for other to thrive in this harsh environment. Living embodiment of leader, a strong figure, there was no such part of her deemed to be weak. There was no place for that. No place for the hardest walls in her heart to crack.

 

_Not again._

 

 

“LEXA!” And then her doors fly without her permission. The responsible for it now towering before her, brows furrowed to a bridge.

 

 

“What do you want Anya?” Her eyes never leaving from her previous focus.

 

 

“Don’t what me! You ain’t playing the busy card, bullshit on me. I fucking know all your dirt, Woods. You were supposed to meet me and Linc in the garage five minutes ago.” Lexa’s eyes laid on the companion who now picks her own glass to pour liquor, downing it in one go. “So, don’t tell me you’re chickening out? Who would have known, the famed owner of Triku Industries, Alexandria Woods having second thoughts? Afraid of an omega finally claiming that cold heart of yours?”

 

“I just don't see the sense going to such a place, Anya. It’s a waste of time.” Her voice remains stoic, eyes locking against dirtied hazels trying to put her views above the other.

 

“Come on, Lex. When was the last time you spent lingering past these walls? I don’t suggest we forget our responsibilities, not at all. But you, me and Lincoln, we are people capable of being free even with our shackled state. Lay all those facades down, have fun, enjoy the things we didn’t get to have.” Then there is hesitation that loomed up above her thoughts, for a life of Lexa Woods never revolved in such things as carefree. But a little voice speaks to her, to try and defy this strict life for a little as if whatever awaits her beyond intrigues her far better. “Lex, I promise you don’t have to do anything. You can sit there, watch, you can just go there for the booze. You can sleep back then come back as if nothing happened.” Yeah, Anya looks so convincing. Why not when they were trained to be, have this flowery tongue to convince almost anyone they speak to.

 

All she saw was the smirk, Lexa didn’t even notice her hands closing the laptop, her feet padding and hand to reach the coat, draping her shoulders with it, clicking the lock of her office, the elevator ride. Lincoln’s knowing face, the revving of her car, the speeding on the lonely highways. All she knew was her feet planted on the dried ground her face looking up this elegant entrance of a dome or such. She only trails her companions, Lincoln talking to a beta, about words she didn’t even cared to listen.

 

Not much longer they were welcomed to this huge hall with its little lights deemed to darken the place for a reason. Her eyes wandering amongst the tables being filled with some memory of those who are in there. Lexa may have met them through social gatherings, business meetings or anywhere that leads to strobing lights and liquor. Of course, she will, as the owner of the biggest bank amongst the society, she knew who’s who on those faces. There where constant waves thrown to them directly replied by Lincoln and her sister, Anya. The same beta by the name of Thomas starts packing their table with booze and other condiments he can offer.

 

“Thomas said, it would be starting any minute now. Hands down Anya for convincing this one to join us. Definitely not going to regret this Lex.” She feels his hand pats over her shoulder, nodding and with the small smile she respects the invitation.

 

“They say they got the unclaimed omegas on this one. Almost all of it. I’m thrilled on what they are to offer.” The man beside her starts picking up the whiskey downing the drink at hand little by little.

 

It was weird, it was shameful, it was more than any good words could describe. The arrangement of this society they lived in. Alphas like her, her cousin and her brother, Lexa considers them a lucky strike of faith. Be born with such silver spoons that fed them day to day, call it privileged. Be a beta, you get to served the alphas, work wise, hard work never matters. You live a beta, you die like a beta. Her own majestic greens see that inequality every day. Betas are hard-working people, she had a lot of them in the vast companies that she holds. It’s just much as irritating to know that they deserve acknowledgement for it. If Lexa could defy the laws, she would have. Would have wanted betas to be business partners rather than alphas with a ballooning ego and shut ears. But if you would compare a life of a beta to the omegas, anyone could have just wished to choose the latter. Omegas… are beyond those heavy curtains, priced like a gem, brought like a produce, used like a good. They are rare that was why acquiring one is tough but for the alphas that sit around a place like this where money isn’t an issue. The rare can be reachable. It has always been proven that omegas bring more pups, more fertile and stronger to carry litters. And for alphas in this place, it could be a waste to let one slip on their hands, for an omega is a reassurance that their bloodline continues. Their fortunes to fall on the hands of their kin and of course, a pup to follow this broken system that goes on and on like a broken disk trying to be played.

 

That was why Lexa never wanted to be involved in to this… messed norm. Her mother was omega, acquired the same way as this phenomenon. But unlike any other of her kind, Lexa saw her father treasured her, treated like an equal and more than anything else loved her. He didn’t buy her so she could entertain him, no. The late Aleksander Krum Woods bought her mother because he fell in love with her and no he didn’t force her like the others do. He waited for the day, he was accepted truly. And for the young Lexa, it may be the sappiest chick flick she ever saw and heard. But it was the best, it was and it will ever be. But not all understand, others saw it as a weakness.

 

 

_Love._

 

 

A crack to the strong points of an alpha.

 

 

Her father died together with his dreams. Soon after her mother too didn’t last long. A long distant cousin the Forrests took her in. That humble abode that became her second home, the small family of four that had grown to be loved as her new family. An older sister and brother which treated her like no other. They gave them a fresh start and so she did but fire of the yesterday burnt fervent in her heart. That she Alexandria Kirstein Woods would bring back the honor that have left tainted for years. And she wouldn’t do the same mistake his father did, to be weak. She loves them, her mother and father. But the cruel world taught her better, that love in this world she lives in isn’t enough guarantee. Love is never a calculated gamble.

 

And for someone like her who calculates money, investments and even risks. What doesn’t balance is not worth her time. Her time is precious nowadays, not like the other days before. Where the three of them only think about the huge lake that faced their old home, of who’s going to breathe longer under the water. As every long hand drop, is every bill down to her account. And well safe to say, that her companions have their own matters that gives them the kaching and keep their pockets deeper than a trench.

 

It echoes, it rumbles as a lean man walks slowly to the stage.

 

“Esteemed gents and honorable ladies, what an honor to be part of this occasion. I see familiar faces and let us not forget anyone new is utmost welcome. I do hope the service has yet to flatter you with greatest satisfactory for the night is yet to begin. The same rules apply, whom ever is presented on this stage, anyone could acquire given he or she maybe giving the highest price. The last price not challenged after three calls, shall take home the presented of their liking. Without further undo, may the highest bidder conquer the odds.”

 

 

And with the whole place erupted in cheers, cat calls, whistling everywhere. The slow cadence of this slow beat music enveloping the stage, as the darkness falls, the light only directed to this most awaited platform. There were screens everywhere, tablets where given, for everyone to see what their money could barter to. Every beat is equivalent to every click of that heels that descend, that curtain that opens. And Lexa’s eyes where not of those priced gems but of those bettors around her. Their looks that preying against these defenseless creatures at captivity. But this is the world she lived in, there was not such thing as fair. Someone will always sit at the top, wear the crown, hold the golds, drive those fast cars. Which of their worlds could turn a life upside down, of which just a quarter of their bill could change someone’s life forever.

 

 

And she, unmistakably is one of them.

 

 

Holding the banks around the world at a gun’s point. Knowing one word coming from those pink lips of hers could choke could trample stocks, could kill an established empire. But unlike the others she is wise, smart enough to use them. That was what the Forrests’ have taught her, live by the virtue but never forget the vice. Cause those live just by the virtue always ends up in the turmoil, she had witnessed it by her own eyes. And those who dive just by the vice always ends up losing everything. But living in both, made her wiser and tougher. Sadly, this was the vice, where she sits now is pure example of it.

 

“Can’t believe you didn’t challenge, Mr. Ferran. I had thought you had a thing for brunettes?” Anya throws a small punch aiming her brother’s bicep. Chuckling at Lincoln’s defeat to one of the patrons.

 

“Well, there will be more. And as I can see, Theo didn’t want to give her up. Still I’m looking for an omega who can catch me. I’ll wait, then I’ll go all out to have her.” He gestures for the beta to sit with them knowing that if not offered the man will just stand up until this event shall see its end. Lincoln was always been like that, he was a brother, a man with principle and who cares for those around him. And like his parents and some, never saw the anything as a barrier for equality. He quotes “we live, we die, it’s the same ground we lay”. Whomever he picks tonight shall be lucky, Lincoln has been scouting this suitable partner which he would pamper of love, be the key to break away these chains. Be the shield of this cruelty and nightmare called reality. Lexa knows he will, there were no words to stain Lincoln of how a great brother he is to her and Anya.

 

And Anya is more of the same, the three of them to be exact. They are in the ripe age as they say, to find the suitable omega to carry their legacy. But attitude wise, the dirtied blonde is more of the obstreperous and forthright. Number one cause of them getting grounded. It has been a Forrest family doing, one sibling’s fault is a fault of the other. A strict mandate done by her Uncle Augustus to keep them on the leash and look out for each other. Fortunately, with a few days spent in jail, half a year grounded, a car crashing to their porch, and several beer bottles broken, they finished with flying colors and the title to be respected of their parents. But they never change, Anya still has this face as if she is going to murder the next ones she’ll come across with. Lincoln, not much just more words of his principle and epitomes. Well, her six feet buried a thousand depth of work while shooting daggers of her death glare and silence.

 

“So, Thomas how many more till we get to the pure ones?” Anya inquires as they watch more of more omegas passing through.

 

“Not much longer Ms. Forrest.”

 

“Care to give an insight to what awaits us?” she follows.

 

“This would be the best picks yet as I have heard. You truly get to the price you pay or more.”  

 

And he was not wrong, the first few ones if this so called best picks was beyond beauty like a canvas painted with oils and made to life by imaginations. They have this aura nobody could explain as if they were a magnet and their eyes were metal fillings, drawn to such beauty. It was contest, a war, a battle amongst who could give more, who could bet more. At same time a feast where they gathered to devour a bountiful harvest, each with different delicacy to satisfy their appetite.

 

Air was thick, like a mist hovering at shallow ground, it was suffocating her for everything she had stood all along. So, Lexa had to, stand and excuse herself. She didn’t have the stomach to see everything. It was too much, some of them were young. The omegas on those stage, for who knows displayed against their own will. While most of the alphas who sat with those prurient eyes are much doubled to the age. And who would care when the purchase is done, they would be a broodmare pinned to a mattress. They wouldn’t be loved for who they are, they are just liked for what they could give.

 

In front of those mirrors, at this secluded comfort room, where as barren as a desert, Lexa looked at her reflection. Trying to ease her heavying heart and her unrhythmic breathing. The cold water from the faucet somehow grounded her uneasy tone. It is the world they live in, she repeats again and again. She can’t change it. It was the inevitable reality. There would be an alpha, a beta and of course an omega. Each serve for a purpose. A purpose never deemed to be seen equally in everybody’s eyes and the truth is it will never be fair. Not in this lifetime indeed.

 

Lexa’s fingers readjust the knot of her tie, wiping the sprinkled water from her face, tucked the stray hair in her ear and straightened the small crinkled patches of her three-piece suit. Brought down the pin to her tie a little bit. Nodding at her reflection, she has to be back there, she has to be strong. So, the brunette picks up the heels of her leather oxfords and took a firm grip to the metal knob of the door. Swinging it open.

 

“Lexa.”

 

Ah! She knows that voice. What an eventful encounter indeed.

 

 

“Fin.” Her voice latched with the deadliest poison known to Earth.

 

 

“Didn’t know you had a thing for this, Woods… Haven’t seen to place your bill to any. Not that I blame you, they say they save the best for last. And I intend to get her, just so you know, I’ll crush you if you get in my way.” His voice never changed, still with the splash of uncertain arrogance in his tongue.

 

 

“We'll see to it, Finnyshards. If you could crush me or maybe those will just be another pointless threat. Maybe you’re just a dog who barks, not bite.” Tugging a smirk, she walks back, feeling eyes darted to her soul. It was an unspoken rivalry between the Collins and the Forrests. The three of them just don’t see eye to eye with the Collins clan. And to a point they sent him to have a cast on his leg after the trip to the hospital, things just escalated on the rivalry.

 

 

“Took you so long?” Anya asks.

 

 

“Finn.”

 

 

With the word threw upon the rest to havoc. “What Finnicle is here? Where did he… I swear to god, I’ll send him to his funeral if he ever did just touch your hair. I’ve been waiting for a reason to end that bastard.”

 

“Chill out, Anya. He did nothing but aimless threats. And it's not just jail we are going to if we act irrationally. We have a name to uphold now. So, chill let him not be the one to destroy the night.”

 

That seemed settle whatever was brewing up, calming the ravaging storm as they sat back. And by the screen of the handled iPads, Lexa knew what has transcribed with her out of the picture. Lincoln and Anya had chosen their own fate, and syllables come circle back again to her mind. That this is what they do, it’s a never-ending cycle that she can never escape. She is an alpha bound to choose whatever route comes facing her, it always leads to the same.

 

Its her destiny.

 

To give a chance for her blood to continue flowing.

 

And whomever her sister and brother pick are just anyone who had a shot to be out of this caged reality. Lexa knows Lincoln and Anya would take care of whom they had chosen. It would take time, it would take effort, to shield someone of this cruel realization. But its worth taking a shot, in the very least.

 

Lush greens aim for that light directed to this being slowly descend walking down the very earth. Her actions were shy and her skin pale as she could have seen. But her curves everyone is to die to hold her. And for the first time she couldn’t get her eyes off that beautiful sculpture clad in this white garment. All had worn white but never looked so divine in such simple attire. The way she stood unlike others, she wasn’t afraid as if she had her own thoughts, her aura telling everyone she ain’t surrendering amongst all the alphas. That owner of dirtied blonde locks demanding respect never showing fear.

 

Every beat of song gaining its higher pitched as each roared their price. And Lexa stood there amazed, enthralled of this woman’s bravery despite the odds. Showing the she wouldn’t go down without a fight. Evident to her brilliant bluest blue, the raging cold war as she stared off like no other prey who just run the field awaiting its final stride. She was mongoose against the crawling cobra ready to take the venom. Plunge that neurotoxin and deemed to survive, she will.

 

Her sea foamed garnet connects with the blazing blues.

 

Lexa felt as if they were just the occupants amongst the roaring dome. Those eyes controlling her action, dragging her further to her next demise. She didn’t notice how she slowly stood, all she knows she was lost amongst the vast ocean that held her captive. Her hand slowly rising from where it lay. Mouth opening the utter the first few words that her mind could muster.

 

 

“2 MILLION DOLLARS!”

 

 

And it went silent. As if they were stroke by a deadly plague. Eyes all directed to her. Lexa didn’t even try to weigh how much that money is. She felt the draw of that string and she intends to take it. The brunette didn’t know why she just felt something amongst her cold and silent world, dawns this new light that illuminate even the darkest shadows she hid.

 

Lincoln and Anya beside her was awestruck, dumbfounded and even begrudgingly surprised. For Lexa fucking Woods they knew wouldn’t do that. They know she has the money but what happened to all her rules of being it a waste of time. Where did that all come from? The eagerness to have this omega, this connection they can’t seem to break. Anya’s orbs fly through the crowd watching who would dare challenge, even the host’s jaw agape to such money thrown to the table as if it was a damn paper of no monetary value.

 

“Last call. Two million dollars?” That same man haven’t understood the situation yet, but he never cared to decipher. He had a job to fulfill. “Again last call.”

 

Silence.

 

Not even a word from the Collins who challenged every buyer a while ago. That sum of money Lexa just squandered off is too much to shell-out in one go. And if anyone had dared, Anya knows Lexa would give much more for she knows that look. That ego she had familiarize herself, Lexa never losses well, safe to say the three of them. But to see her go far away from the comfort zones she had established, is like peculiar and new.

 

“SOLD!”

 

Lights illuminate brightly, the omega that once stood the stage now gone. Her eyes connect with Anya’s and once for a lifetime she looked at her blankly. As if she didn’t know what the hell happened and far worse Lincoln and Anya were more of the same. But there was no time to argue, Thomas lead them to these secluded rooms and they break apart slowly without words. She was afloat, like she has been jet lag or hit a derailing freight train. Lexa sat on this chair as Thomas handles her papers to sign. Reading it over and over again and none of those words make a difference of what she is feeling. So, she fixed her signature at the bottom right end and gave it back.

 

There was no time for her to regain herself as she hears the striding feet. Thomas shows up with the same omega she saw on that very stage. And stunning is not even a word to describe. She is beautiful from a far but up close she was something else. Like she was a star and Lexa gazed like an ambitious astronomer wanting to see this brilliant supernova and distance makes a very large difference. But the woman looks a little bit skinny, Lexa knows why, some of them don’t have the same meal serve on a silver platter. There stood of what their own birth made a difference, Lexa sees how the owner of that sun-kissed hair and heir to a thousand kingdom of freckles, shiver a little. Her expression remained strong despite the hidden fear amongst those eyes.

 

“We thank you for your purchase, Ms. Woods. Rest assure you won’t regret it.” The beta took a bow, Lexa reached a larger bill in her wallet. Just to thank this man for his service that is.

 

And they were alone, she takes a step to examine further just to see if the omega was okay. Knowing the environment they had come from, cruelty is not a stranger. The woman shivered and Lexa become reluctant, the blonde stepped back distancing from the brunette.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” Lexa tries to find the right words.

 

Those sapphire orbs look at her with fear, she doesn’t blame her. If she would stand in her shoes, maybe she would feel the same. Her emerald eyes see the shivering pattern again come surfacing, so she took the initiative to offer her the coat that hang on her shoulders. The garment that had clung the blonde’s body is like just an act of mercy. It was thin and it looked like roughed and itchy, none of the comfort it would give. Her fingers drape it over the omega’s shoulder, giving her the nod.

 

“Why don’t we get out of here, I just don’t feel the place. We could go somewhere else, there is food and warm bed to lay. Please…” Lexa just wanted to protect her, to keep her safe and to give this woman the trust that had been long broken.

 

There was the hesitation before the slight nod. As if the woman was only forced because there was no option left for her to take. Lexa carefully lead her out of the room keeping her hand at the blonde’s back, ready to support if she was to fall. Once inside her car, she helped her strap the seatbelt and cruise away to the city where her humble abode lies. The blonde’s eye wander to the outside world as if it was her first time to see it. The look of innocence and beyond plastered all over her face.

 

Lexa was saddened to a fact that some exists in this world that she lived in, appreciate even the smallest details that she used to take for granted. Privileged, honey and milk flows like a river and most of them just see it as a normal way of living. But there some out there like this woman who would trade everything to have what she has.

 

Lexa parked the car not long after, they got past the tall towering buildings of the business district just in-front the huge man-made park that faced her residence. They took long ascending steps and her doorman greeted Lexa after her entry.

 

“Have a lovely evening, Ms. Woods.” His eyes peer to the companion of the woman she served.

 

He was curious and Lexa can’t blame him, it was the first time she brought someone up this close save for the Forrests. The brunette gave her a short nod, she was firm but never snobbish to ones who served her well. They try to aim for the elevator but Lexa felt that the blonde’s feet wouldn’t let her make it. She bent down a little and scoop her up. In surprise the woman squirmed a little and struggles but Lexa’s hold deemed stronger.

 

“Shhhh… It’s okay. Let me help you.” Her eyes connect to those beautiful emeralds. Lexa gave her a small smile of reassurance then woman buries her face on Lexa’s neck. In the very least the woman stopped struggling and allowed her to help. Thankfully, she was right choosing this building to live in, save for the best security and the fast elevator.

With the familiar ding, she exits, her hands remained its place. The woman in her arms weighed lesser than she looks like, again another evidence of how they treated her kind. Lexa took a momentarily halt to these thick doors and pressed a thumb to one of the smoother pads that lay still of the walls. Soft click echoes the silence, gently pushing it to make her entry and kick it back with her heels.

 

Once the door closed, it automatically locks and the place lit in its vibrant hues of warm light contrasting its pristine white and marbled black stones, wood works and the transparent windows does the perfection. Her penthouse apartment separates into two floors, the first half gets most of the necessity, the vast minimally decorated living room now at the vicinity, right next to it houses the dining and the kitchen. The grand piano just past the large windows that overlooked the whole city and a great view for sunrise and sunsets.

 

Lexa contemplated for a moment not minding the weight she carries whether to have the woman in her arms sleep amongst the guest rooms she had in the second floor just a few steps away from hers. Considering she saw the blonde having the hard time walking and her energy wouldn’t likely come after a night of rest, Lexa continues back pacing towards this secluded room past her office.

 

It was smaller than the rest of the guest rooms and Lexa had contemplated what of its purpose when she had moved here almost four and a half years ago. She had kept it barren and sometimes a stock room before deciding to give it a make over after a year of stay. The brunette decided it to be a room where it was secluded from the world at times she wouldn’t want to be the power CEO, when she wanted a break from the cruel and brazen environment she lives. Where pajama pants and large hoodies drape all over her body not those tailored pants and suspenders hanging by her shoulder.

 

It would serve a convenience to the blonde, it would not shock her of the new place and if ever food is necessary the kitchen isn’t much hard to access. Depositing her slowly to the soft bed, she lets her sit up, walks down to the windows and presses the control to make them opaque covering the flickering lights of the outside. Adjusting the lights, she made it a little dim just enough not to frighten her companion. Lexa walks past the bed post and aimed for the bathroom where she ran water to the marble tub.

 

Removing the cufflinks and her tie, she folds her sleeves neatly not wanting it to be damaged by water as she tests its temperature. Lexa too had brought out large towels, and different bath necessities. There were garments with different insignia attached, enough for the blonde to take her choosing of what clothing she’ll have. Walking back, Lexa’s eyes notices that the blonde didn’t dare to move a muscle, her head bowed down as her fingers clung hard against the coat she offered as if it was the only protection that shielded her thoughts of breaking down.

 

The brunette knelt before her trying to reach her face but withdraws for a second and settles to place her firm hand to the blonde’s shoulder. “I know you’re afraid, who wouldn’t be. And I can’t just say that this would be okay. Cause it isn’t and I don’t want to lie, it sucks… The world we live in but the only thing I can promise you is that I didn’t buy you to do things that you don’t want to be done. I know you don’t trust us… Alphas. It’s okay, I won’t blame you for that.” She gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “I want you to know, you’re safe. You can sleep without worrying to be taken somewhere or to be guarded of something. The kitchen offers food if ever you are hungry. I leave the bath ready if you want to take a bath, garments are there if you want to change. I’ll be upstairs if you need anything, okay?”

 

The waterfall of blonde locks slowly decreases as her face leveled of Lexa’s. Her eyes so dazzling amongst the lower light conditions is like a precious stone rarely recovered from the depths of the earth. “Don’t worry about the money, doesn’t mean I bought you, I own you.” Lexa shakes her head. “Your dignity and your rights are yours to keep. Everything you have is yours to protect and it’s up to you if you want to share it or not. Know that I won’t ask you of anything in return.”

 

Lexa waited a moment for a response, but those eyes are enough answers that she won’t get any of it yet. And she didn’t want to pry of something that cannot be given. So, she slowly stood up wanting to give this woman whose name she didn’t know yet, the space to recollect and process everything. The leather oxfords silently press against the carpet then a low sound against the wooden floor as she nears the door. Her hands grip on the metal knob slowly turning it.

 

“It’s Clarke.” Lexa hears it, even if it was just merely a whisper to the wind. Might be her throat a little bit sore due to calculated amount of necessity they are given.

 

She turns back, to see the owner of that beautiful voice trying to smile even if deep inside she wants to crumble down. And that what reminded the brunette of why she had so much curiosity to this woman, her strength despite the unwavering odds, and her bravery despite losing every chance she had.

 

 

Lexa smiled back, giving her the chance that she sought for. “Lexa” she introduces.

 

 

Closing the door, Lexa ventures to her kitchen bringing a sitting bottle of scotch to be open. She brought a full glass in one down before heading to her room. Flopping like a lifeless body into her bed. Eyes flickering faster than it should watching the blank ceiling. Trying to remember and break down what had made this night so different from the last. The only thing she could think is that.

 

What the actual fuck did she get herself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there was any mistakes in the way, I had a little amount of time to proofread this one. And i too apologize for the tags, not really sure what to put in it. =)


End file.
